Weird, Wild Night
by JAM.Castle
Summary: It's late and he calls. She ends up cuffed to his bed and it all goes to hell. Cuffs, Bed, Kate, Rick... You know were i'm going :P Rated M for good reason, trust me :D Dedication : this entire fanfic is dedicated to my fb sister Sarah. Thank you girl without you i would have never had the guts to publish this. *New Chapter*
1. Chapter 1: Weird, Wild Night

**Hello fellow reader :P**

**First of all this is an "old school" (which means before Always) fanfic and inspired by Research Assistant, written by Cora Clavia, check it out it's good stuff.**

**So the rest of the fanfic is inspired on other fanfics I've read along the way and also my kinky imagination as you may come to realize along the story. So, definitely M rated XD**

**Secondly, this is my first fanfic ever so let me know what you like and don't like so I can keep upgrading my stories.**

**That is all so enjoy and don't forget to send me reviews.**

**Disclaimer: **I wish :(

* * *

It's 3 am and it's a calm night, not many cars around Kate's building at this hour and so, it's quiet, at least until her phone starts buzzing. She reaches for the night stand and hits _Decline_, still half asleep. Okay more than half. She's tired. It's been a long day. They'd finally wrapped up their case. It took them a whole week to solve it and as it turns out the murderer was the victim's business partner.

The thought of having to wake up in the morning and having to deal with the stack of paperwork waiting for her at her desk, just drags Kate into deeper slumber. But her phone had other plans and started buzzing again.

She opens her eyes slightly and glances at the red digital number floating in the darkness of her room. _It's 3.18 in the morning, who the hell could be calling at this hour?_ Oh she had a big list. If it was a murder she would understand –crime never sleeps, right? – But she wasn't on call for two more days –so she could get some rest and deal with the paperwork. Kate reached for the phone and her question was answered when the caller ID showed the name _Castle_.

"Castle? It's three in the morning. You better have a damn good excuse to be calling me in the middle of the night." She says angrily as she answers the phone.

"Hey. Sorry for calling so late. Listen, can I ask you a weird favor?"

"That depends. How weird is it?"

"It's simple, only a little weird."

"Well, I'm already awake. What do you want?"

"Could you come to the loft? I think I might have bit off more than I can chew," he says in a pleading tone.

She can actually imagine his puppy dog eyes. But what the hell did he mean?, "Hum? What happened?"

He knows she is going to mock him to the grave for this. But right now she is his only chance. "You know that I like to test my ideas before I put them in my books, right?", he says digressing.

"Spill it, Castle". She is getting impatient. Her sleep deprived mind isn't up for riddles.

"Okay, what if I told you that I wanted to handcuff Nikki to a bed." Her eyes go wide.

"You handcuffed yourself to the bed, didn't you?", she asks him, but she already knew the answer.

"Maybe" his ego responds.

"Maybe? Okay, then _maybe _I'll come to the loft and free you". She says, a wide smile taking over her lips.

"Alright, fine. Yes, I handcuffed myself to my bed" Kate lets out a small laugh at those words, but tries her best to muffle it. She _might_ feel kinda sorry for the guy.

"Wait, where's Martha? And Alexis?," the question is out of her mouth before she can think it twice.

"They're on a retreat for the next two days. That's why I called _you_."

"Okay, fine. But – uhm – how am I supposed to get in if I don't have the key. Do you want me to kick down the door, Castle?"

"As hot and sexy that sounds. I'd like to keep my door intact for the time being", Kate rolls her eyes at that sentence and he continues, "The doorman has one. Just tell him I told you to take the key. I'll call him to let him know".

And it suddenly hits her, "Wait a minute. If you're handcuffed how is it that you're calling me?"

"I left my phone by the nightstand and activated the voice command app. You know, just in case things went sideways and my idea didn't work".

"Do they ever?" she teases him. Mean girl this one.

"Hey, may I remind you that it is _my_ ideas that solve _your_ cases", he retorts.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way. I'll be there in twenty". And then she hangs up.

Kate gets some more presentable clothes - some jeans and a black shirt - out of her closet and puts them on. She puts her boots on, grabs her phone, gun, cuffs and finally her keys. And then she's out the door.

* * *

She encounters almost no traffic and gets to his building sooner than she anticipated.

"Hi, Castle said you had something for me" she says to the doorman as she enters the building.

"He's stuck again, isn't he?" He asks the detective as he hands her a key.

Kate doesn't answer, just gives him a little smile, but it's all the answer he needs.

* * *

She gets on the elevator and rides it up to his floor. When it finally dings to say she has arrived on the selected floor she's out and walking to his door, in mere seconds.

The detective stops at his door with the key in her hand. She looks down at the key and then at the lock and then at the key again. She has to stop. _Is this real? Am I dreaming?_ She is in front of Richard Castle's door. Yeah, she has been here countless times before, but now she's here with _his_ key, in _her _hand, while _his_ handcuffed to a bed. The picture forming in her head causes goose bumps to form on every inch of her skin.

She stands outside his door for a few minutes, gathering up the courage to open it.

* * *

Finally she sticks the key on the door, turns it and swings it open. She takes a step inside, but then freezes. Her heart pounding inside her chest and her legs refusing to move. She's scared with how right this feels. Being _there_ inside his loft, _letting_ herself inside. It should feel weird, but it feels so normal, so…safe.

She's starting to get nervous and then she hears him. He's singing some song to pass the time, and a smile spreads through her lips.

Kate takes a few deep breaths, trying to pull herself together. Once she's calmer, she puts on a serious face, takes another deep breath and then takes a few more steps inside and swings the door shut.

"Castle?" she call afterwards

"In here" his voice echoes from the office.

She hesitates for a bit but then makes her way to his office and then towards the bedroom.

* * *

Once the detective gets to the bedroom door, she's greeted with a quite _unique_ image.

Castle was still wearing the same blue shirt and dark pants he had wore that day. He was fully clothed, _Thank God_, she thought. But still the image takes a wave of heat strait to her core, but she ignores it – at least tries to – pushes the blush away from her face. _How can this have such an effect on me?_

She smirks, to lighten the mood, and so does he.

"Hey" he complements her.

Kate lets out a laugh realizing just how bizarre this looked.

"And we haven't even gone on a date" she jokes.

"Are you going to have your way with me, detective?" he says, playing along.

She rolls her eyes.

"Seriously Castle, could you get yourself into a more embarrassing situation, than this?" She's teasing him again.

"Yes, I could be in my underwear. Or better yet, naked." He says biting his lower lip and looking at her playfully. She shoots him a look, the _you-really-wanna-go-there?_ look.

"Don't push your luck, or I'll leave and leave you here, like…this" she says as she gestures the image in front of her.

"I'm starting to think you enjoy seeing me like this"

"Oh you have no idea" she says with a soft voice. His eyes widen, but narrow again at her next words. "I just need to put a sock on your mouth and you'll stop bugging me".

"You wouldn't"

"Test me and you'll find out"

He gives her a pout and then his best pleading and childish eyes and she almost can't resist. _God he looks so hot like this. _She thanks God that she's wearing long sleeves and he can't see the goose bumps forming in her skin. She has to make him stop before she loses control.

"Fine, where did you leave the key?"

"Over here" he points with his head to the night stand beside him.

"Where did you even get the handcuffs?"

"I-I might have gone to the uniform room on the 2nd floor and _borrowed_ a pair."

"What!" She puts on her cop voice when she says that.

"I'm gonna give them back. If you free me that is" He arches a brow. Oh, right she was starting to forget he was still restrained.

She gets the key and makes her way to his side sitting on the edge of his bed. He gives her some space and she unlocks the handcuffs.

He slides his arms down, sits himself on the bed, rubs his wrists and quickly goes a little lower to untie his ankles. She smiles at the way he looks from her perspective.

He freed himself and jumped back to his sitting position, so fast Kate only realizes it when he is mere inches from her face. Her eyes widen.

"Thank you", he says and she feels his breath on her face.

"You're welcome" Kate responds as she rises from the bed. She makes her way back to his office, but is stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asks.

"Home, it's been a long day" she says needing to leave before she loses control.

"Wait. Can I ask you another favor?" says putting on his best puppy dog eyes.

She sighs. Turns around to realize she's dangerously close to him.

"Don't you think you're starting to push it?"

"Please", she is never going to be able to resist that childish face of his, and he knows it.

She sighs again, trying and failing to sound annoyed. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, while I was "stuck", I started thinking. What if…the captor came back…could Nikki escape then?"

Kate's eyes widen.

"Oh no – no,no,no,no,no. You are _not_ cuffing me to a bed". She almost yells at him. Trying to mask the jolt of heat that strikes her core.

"Come on, Becket. Without this I won't be able to continue my story"

"Use your imagination, Castle, like normal people. And why can't _you_ play Nikki, you were just doing that, minutes ago."

"Yeah, you're right. But look, you're the same height and build as Nikki, and well –you're already here", he bites his lip, "I promise I won't try anything, I'll be outside the entire time. And if you want to stop, just say the word and I'll stop."

"Castle,-"

"Please, Kate" he cuts her off. She freezes, the use of her first name makes the warmth on her center spike to a whole new level. She can't fully stop the blush and her cheeks get a little pink.

"It's weird" she admits.

"Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease", he begs.

"If I do this and you'll get of my ass", _Ups poor choice of words, _she thinks. This is messing with her a lot more than she would like it to.

"Yep" he responds.

"And if I say stop it's over?"

"I promise"

"You're not gonna let me leave unless I do this are you?"

"No, I'm not going to force you. If you want to, you're free to leave", he said pouting a bit.

"I don't know", _I won't be able to control myself,_ those words remain unsaid.

"I'll make you a deal. You do this for me and -" he gets the notepad from the night stand and writes something down. He rips the page and hands it over to her.

"Boss Castle around for three hours?" she reads it out loud.

And then he rips it back from her hand. "I'll give you this, you can use it once a month" he says.

"Hmm, twice a week" she negotiates

"Twice a month"

"Once a week"

"Ok fine. You can use it once a week. So – will you do it?"

_Oh God. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this. Fine I'll just do it for a little bit and then tell him I wanna stop. And I'm in the clear. I'll go home and -. _her thoughts are interrupted when she looks at him and sees how expectant he is. This suspense she's dragging out is killing him.

She rips the piece of paper from his hand "Fine, I'll do it"

He jumps and Kate can see how excited he is about this. It makes her more nervous.

She takes her coat of and hands it over to him. Then takes her gun, cuffs and badge off and puts them on a nearby chair. He raises his brow.

"What? I never leave home without them. Never know when they might come in handy." she smirks at him, and he smirks back. _That is so Beckett_, he thought.

"So – shall we?" he asks gesturing towards the bed.

"Yeah – Ok" she responds reluctant. _Suck it up_, she thinks to herself and walks to the bed. She sits on the edge, lets out a sigh to compose herself.

Kate is uncomfortable, however, she's not nearly as much as she should be, given her present situation. This felt so wrong, and yet, so right.

She lies down, puts her arms up to the headboard and he cuffs her to it, gently. He tied her ankles to the bed as well, just as he had been a few moments ago. She is so turned on by all this.

"Is that good? Is it too tight?" he asks as he gets up.

"No, it's fine. Now let's just get this over with before I change my mind" she answers.

She waits for him to give her some instructions as to what to do next when he doesn't, she asks, "So… now what?"

"Right – hmm – see if you can escape, move, do something" he said as he walked away remembering his words to her _I'll be outside the whole time._

"I'll be outside if you need me" he said as he walked through the threshold.

Once she was alone she got to work. Tried to move and free her feet, but the knot was solid. She only managed to lift her torso and waist from the bed. The key was on the nightstand and she tried to reach for it, but even using her all her yoga skills, she couldn't get to it.

"Castle" she called. And he rushed back into the room. "I can't do much like this. Only lift myself a little bit", she continued.

"Okay, so what would you need to free yourself?" he asked.

"Maybe if my feet were free, I would be able to get to the key. But I still don't know if I would be able to open the cuffs though."

"It's worth a shot", she nods in response," Okay, so Nikki would be handcuffed to the bed but her feet would be free, hmm, that sounds a little weak."

"They didn't need to be free just loosen the knot up a little bit. That should do it". She joins him in his story building process.

"Okay, yeah that sounds better", he says as he remakes her knot so it would be easier to loosen.

He turns around and heads of to the office to give her some space. Honestly, she wouldn't have minded if he stayed. But it was better like this, made it easier for her to remain in control, even though every fiber in her body was yelling for her to jump him.

She finished freeing her ankles, then and used them to reach for the key. _Thank god for yoga, _a smile reached her lips at that thought. However it faded, soon after, her attempts to free her hands were in vain. The angle of her hands not allowing for the key to get to the lock.

"I can't do it. I can't unlock the cuffs", she says, frustration flooding her voice.

He peaks his head through the threshold. "You sure?"

She shoots him her _what-do-you-think_ look, and tugs her hands against the headboard, making some noise and then opening her hand to show a little key in her palm. It was all the answer he needed.

"Damn, I had such high hope for that scene".

"Yeah, well. Now uncuff me" she orders.

He leaned in, in order to reach for the key in her hand, but before he could grab it, it slipped and immediately found cover in the gap between the mattress and the head board.

"Oh great. I knew I was gonna regret this – well, even more". She blurted out trying to mask the warmth the rushed through her body. He was so close to her.

"Take it easy. I'll get it", he said as he kneeled down to reach the gap.

Kate sighs of relief. She had gotten worried he might have picked up on her previous reaction. She was off the hook…or so she thought. He was even closer now, so close she could smell him. Every breath she took shot a jolt of heat strait to her core, and made it impossible to remain in control. And, the more breaths she took the less she cared about it.

"Aha!" he said, triumphant as he rose up."Got – it" the smile he was holding immediately fell of his face, being replaced with an intrigued look. He was half way up when his gaze fell on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, she was breathing heavily and her pupils were dilated, involving her beautiful brown eyes in a sea of deep black.

He felt every molecule of air leave his lungs. This look, he had never seen it before and he had seen her mad, frustrated, even scared.

But this one, this one was unlike any look he had ever seen in her. This was arousal.

Kate Beckett was aroused.

His brain was flooded with it. She was aroused and he was the reason. She was handcuffed to his bed and she wanted him.

The image before him burned in his memory, forever.

This wasn't right. This contradicted everything that he had come to know Katherine Beckett to be. How could someone so strong, so independent, so...handcuffed to his bed and completely vulnerable - _damn_. How could a control freak like her, just give herself up to him like that?

He didn't care. His thoughts were a mess and all he could tell at this point was that she wanted him and goddamnit he wanted her to, and he wanted her bad.

His eyes darkened, swallowing the blue. She swallowed at the sight, a shiver ran through her spine accompanied by a wave of heat that rushed through her body, causing her fingers to curl, her stomach to clench and her skin to buzz. It was powerful and it was real. _This_ was real.

She was entirely at his mercy.

She had never let a man take control of her and definitely never let one restrain her, but this was different she felt vulnerable and yet, she also felt safe. She was looking straight in his eyes and her heart couldn't slow down. In the end, it all came down to trust. And she trusted him. Right now she trusted him completely.

Her mind, to, was a mess, filled with images of him, and her, and the things he could do, the places he could touch.

She licked her lips, parting them shortly after; in invitation.

They're faces slowly taking a collision course without them even realizing it, until their lips were mere inches away from one another.

"Kate, -", he breathed out.

He could see it in her eyes, she was so scared, so turned on and not really sure about what to do. But wanting, wanting so bad her whole body ached. He wanted this to, but he didn't want her to regret it. He wanted to do this right.

"Kate", he repeated, "if you want me to stop just say it and I will"

She looked at him, locking their gazes together as she breathed heavily trying to calm her racing heart so she could speak. She parted her lips, but no words came out, a sharp breath escaping her lips instead, and she broke eye contact, his words echoing in her head _just say it and I'll stop._

Kate looked at his expectant eyes once again. Her own widened, dark and heavy with desire. "Don't" she breathed out.

"Don't stop" she said seconds later on a more controlled voice.

And, at the sound of her words he kissed her, slowly, delicately. Their lips pressed together so gently. He was kissing her and _she_ was kissing him back.

Her body tensed, her breathing caught against his mouth, so warm and soft. Her head was spinning and every nerve in her body was on fire. She was so out of control, so out of her comfort zone, and yet she felt so safe.

She was hungry, his kiss was great, but it was too slow and she needed more. So she parted her lips even more urging him to deepen the kiss, and so he did.

His hands started to roam through her body and she let out a gasp as soon as his fingers found their way under her shirt. Trailing their way to her sides and up her torso, leaving a path of fire behind them. His hands started their intense mapping of her upper body. Urging her to spiral even more out of control. Her body was shivering, trembling in anticipation, waiting to see where he would touch her next.

Their kiss intensified, from soft and gentle to aggressive and breath-taking, possessive.

They finally broke their kiss, the need for oxygen overcoming their desire for a few seconds. Castle took this opportunity to take his head to the curve of her neck and she tugged against the cuffs and let out a whimper, wanting desperately to touch him.

He could feel her frustration.

He smiled against her neck and then continued his path upwards. God he couldn't stop touching her and they were so close to crossing the line and he had to make sure.

He waited until his mouth was close enough to her ear to slide his hands from under her shirt dragging a disappointed whimper out of her. He then settled them on the upper buttons of her shirt. He could feel the little control he had left over himself go even more scarce by the minute and he knew that once he laid eyes on her naked body he wouldn't be able to stop. And he had to be sure, before it all went to hell.

It was now or never so he positioned his fingers on the top button of her shirt locked his eyes on hers and unbuttoned it, as to make her aware of what his intentions were. Then positioned his fingers on the second button. He leaned his lips closer to her ear and whispered "Are you sure?"

He was asking her permission again. _Such a sweet man_, she thought, never pushing, never assuming. He wanted her but he wasn't going to force himself on her. She knew he didn't have much control left and that they were about to cross a line that would change everything.

She should be afraid, unsure, but she wasn't her mind was a blur and for some reason, she couldn't explain it, the only thing she was completely sure was that she wanted him, she _loved him._

Her legs moved closer to his body. "I'm sure, don't stop" she said against his ear.

And just like that his hands started unbuttoning her shirt, fast, like there was no tomorrow. His attitude changed, letting the lust and the desire control his every move.

He got up from the edge of the bed and was immediately on top of her, pressing their lips together. She could feel his arousal and the sweat friction that was driving her crazy and wild.

He opened her shirt relishing the sight of her body, her beautiful body and then he started kissing her again.

She rocked against him as his hands undid the front clasp of her bra, and she tugged at the cuffs one more time, arching against him.

He rose up and took in the image that was her, right there. She was _there._ He was dry-mouthed, his hands resting on her abdomen.

"You're so beautiful" he declared as he cupped her breasts.

"Castle" she gasped. How could such mundane words take such an effect on her.

He smiled, and then leaned down to her neck, starting to suck on her pulse point, then nipping at it and then soothing it with his tongue drawing his name out of her in sharp whimpers.

His mouth trailed lower, first to her collarbone kissing, nipping and soothing with his tongue. He trailed lower still, this time with open mouthed kisses, until he reached her breasts. He cupped the one and sucked on the other, leaving her dry-mouthed and breathless, moaning his name over and over again.

Her hips rocked against his, harder and faster, and he nipped her nipple gently with his teeth and then soothed it. He switched breasts and she moaned tugging at the handcuffs, yet again, with the heat cursing through her veins, rushing south. She wasn't going to last much longer.

"Rick, - please" she begged.

Rick stopped at the sound of his first name and then looked at her. He made his way up her body until he reached her face and kissed her, pulling back shortly after. He went south, trailing his hands along her torso and settling them on the button of her jeans. He knew she was on the edge and she couldn't hold on for much longer. He hurried himself to unbutton and unzip her jeans, sliding them off her legs and soon after they were hitting the floor along with her boots, leaving her only in her black panties.

He trailed his fingers up and down the moist fabric and she arched her back at his touch.

He loved this, making her so desperate for him, so wet for him.

"Rick" she begged again. _He_ was_ making her_ beg_._

His fingers slid under her underwear and she took in a sharp breath.

"So wet, for me?" he teased against one of her inner thighs, kissing it softly. He was going to make the most of this.

"Stop talking!" she ordered.

"Impatient are we?" he asked.

"Yes, so shuuuuooooh" her phrase was interrupted as he started trailing her. "Oh, fuck" she blurted as he finally slid one finger inside of her, and her eyes fluttered shut…

"Language detective"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. And he slid one more finger inside her. She tilted her head back, just for a moment, then pulled her head back up. She made sure she was looking at him in the eye.

"Fuck" she challenged him. Yup, she wasn't holding back anymore.

His eyes widened. _God she's hot when she swears. _He smiled and then dug his head between her legs. He drove his tongue inside her, liking and exploring every inch of her.

She was so wet, so close her whole body ached. He certainly knew how to pleasure a woman.

He caressed her clit with his thumb and she couldn't take it anymore.

"C-Castle, I-I'm gonnaaooohhh", and it hit her fast and hard and her whole body went white hot. She arched her back and tugged at the cuffs, harder this time, most definitely leaving a mark on his headboard.

All her muscles clenched and her body jerked involuntarily, and then finally they relaxed and she fell limp against the mattress.

He kissed her softly and she kissed him back lazily, tasting herself. When their kiss broke he leaned in closer to her ear and whispered "You're beautiful" one more time and whatever control she was regaining over her body evaporated. Damn he had a way with words, not just the words themselves but the way he said them.

He then got on his feet and took a mental picture of her, like that. _He did that to her, _he thought proudly_._ He grinded and reached for the key then uncuffed her and eased her arms down onto the mattress. He didn't want her handcuffed for what was to come and he could tell that she was eager to touch him.

Then he trailed light wet kisses down her torso and up again reaching her mouth and brushing his lips against hers. She recovered more quickly than he had anticipated and with one swift move the roles were reversed.

And now, he was beneath her and she was in control, not that he cared much. She met his lips and kissed him. Their kiss wasn't gentle any more but hungry and possessive. She wasn't Detective Beckett anymore she had stopped being that since the moment she walked through his bedroom door. She was Kate now, just Kate. The doubts, the ethics of what they were doing weren't there anymore. There was just a certainty that they both wanted this and they both loved each other. This felt right and that was enough. _No more running_, she thought.

She was straddling him and kissing him and touching him and god it felt so right, so good.

Her hands started unbuttoning his shit, almost ripping it off. Once his chest was free she trailed her fingers in a feather light touch over it but quickly made it more intense.

His hands had freed her completely from her shirt and bra and were now roaming through her back, causing her to arch into him and moan. He leaned in and she helped him get fully off his shirt.

Soon her tongue was on his chest too, taking bigger interest on his nipples, teasing them.

The knot on her stomach returned and so did the heat to her core, this time with a vengeance.

She couldn't take much of this and so she guided her hands to the button of his pants and undid it unzipping his zipper too without thinking twice. And soon after his pants were joining his shirt on the floor, leaving him in nothing but his grey boxers and astonishing evidence of the effect she was having on him. The tight boxers outlined his arousal leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Her eyes widened, he was not small.

But seeing wasn't feeling. And so her right hand started tracing the length of him and he sucked in a shallow breath.

Her hands were playing with the waistband of his underwear, teasing. And when he least expected it she pulled his boxers down releasing him and relishing the sight (the roles were inverted indeed).

She took him in her hands, never breaking eye contact. They were going to do this truthfully and meaningfully. This wasn't just sex. They had been holding their feelings for each other long enough. It was time to surrender.

Touch wasn't enough anymore and she wanted to taste him and so she slid down his body lowering her head slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. There was something about him watching her that made it all feel more forbidden and she liked it. Finally her head was inches away from him and so she opened her mouth and let her tongue slowly work his tip and then a little lower and lower until her mouth was on him.

"Wait." He almost squealed. "I won't last"

She shot him a wicked grin and sank her mouth onto him just a little bit more and then pulled her head back releasing him with a pop. He groaned and she made her way back up his body.

Out of nowhere he made a swift move of his own and suddenly she was beneath him.

"You are an evil woman, Katherine Beckett"

"And you just figured that out now?"

A wicked smiled took over his lips, _Oh I'll show you missy_.

With that he positioned himself at just the right angle but first he was going to get some payback. His tip was right at her entrance and her body was aching with anticipation. But he wasn't moving. He just stayed there watching her with that wicked smile on his face.

Her hips jerked in his direction urging him in, but he wouldn't budge.

"What do you want me to do, Kate?" he said with the most innocent voice he could manage.

"Oh, seriously, come on Castle" she said displeased.

"Not until you tell me what you want me to do"

"Fine, I want you" she blurted trying and failing to keep the desperation from her voice.

He started moving up and down, painstakingly slow, summoning every shred of control he had left to complete his master plan.

She couldn't take it anymore. _The hell with it_. She didn't care if he won, she wasn't going to lose either.

"God Castle, I want _you_, inside of _me_. Please" she let out.

His eyes widen and his grin returned and slowly he was right where she wanted him and it felt so amazing.

She let out a cry and he was a bit startled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mhmm. It's just – It's been a while." she confessed "I'm fine. Don't worry"

He took it slow and a few seconds later her legs were around his waist urging him to go deeper. And so he did. They settled a rhythm and rocked against each other again and again and again, kissing and touching and moaning.

Without breaking apart she turned them so that she was on top. She shot him her evil smile again and lifted herself up until he was almost out of her and then sank into him again and he released a groan. She repeated it a few more times until it became too much.

His thrusts were fast and rough now and all she could do was hold on for dear life. She was so goddamn close it hurt.

All I took was one more thrust and she fell apart. Her muscles clenched around him and it wasn't long before he joined her. Their climax overtaking them.

When the climax started to fade and reality slowly returned she let herself fall onto his chest, boneless.

"Waw – that was –" he started

"Amazing" she finished. Seriously even in this situation they were finishing each other's sentences.

She rolled of him to the side and quickly settled her head on his chest.

All of the sudden a thought came to his head

"Shit. We didn't use protection –" he was really alarmed but she cut him off.

"I'm on the pill. Besides if I wasn't I would have reminded you."

"Oh, okay then" he was a little embarrassed now.

He pulled the sheets over them and, shortly after, they were drifting into deep slumber, coddled in each other's arms.

* * *

**Okay this started out as a one-shot but now that I'm done, I'm not so sure. I've got some ideas on how to continue it, but I'm afraid it will ruin the story. So I'm gonna leave it to you guys to decide.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue or not in the reviews below.**

**And well thanks for reading :P**


	2. Chapter 2:The Morning After

**A/N: Yep I know, I know I took WAY to long to update. Before you come at me, torches in the air and guns blazing, I just want to say that a lot has happened. I stopped writing for a while and I was really though getting through all that. BUT now I'm back with a BANG! So be prepared cause this 'little' writer is three weeks away from summer vacation and has a not so educational way to spend her Math lessons in mind. *wink, wink***

**Anyway, hope this chapter makes up for the six months it took to arrive (Ups time does fly).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Castle wakes up, a few hours later, to an empty bed. He looks around; there's sunlight in his office but it's faint. The street lights are still on so it must be around 6 am. The digital clock shows 6:13 am and his suspicions are confirmed.

His bathroom door is open and there is light emanating from it. _Kate_, it had to be. He is preparing to get up to go check on her when, as if reading his mind, she emerges from the bathroom wearing nothing but his blue shirt from the previous night.

"Hey!" Kate says to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi!" He responds also with a big smile.

She walks over to his side of the bed and sits next to him. He places an arm around her and slides her closer to him. She ends up with both legs on the bed and her head on his shoulder.

She giggles, _giggles_, Kate Beckett doesn't normally giggle; Oh! Who is she kidding, none of this is normal, never had been.

"You look good in my shirts." Castle declares.

"Is that so?" She arches a brow.

"Definitely"

They cuddle in closer.

"You were right." She declares smiling.

"About what?" He wonders.

"I did have my way with you." She replies with a grin, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I didn't mind and I do believe it was mutual." Castle says laughing slightly.

Kate laughs back and tucks in closer to him and his heart melts. She is so different, so happy; he'd never seen her like this, not even when she was with Josh. It was as though the weight she'd been carrying on her shoulders all these years had been lifted and even if it was just for a moment, he is very grateful he could do that for her.

"So, does that mean I can start calling you my girlfriend?" He says it in a joking tone but she knows he means it.

She doesn't answer him, though; instead, she decides to make him work for it and raises a brow. They had been doing this kind of foreplay for four years and now that they were together it was even more fun to do it. Besides, _girlfriend_ was kind of a cliché for the master of words she had come to know.

Castle's a little nervous though and her reaction makes him wonder that maybe she's not as committed as he is, however he gives it another shot.

"I mean are we..." He starts but the word gets stuck up his throat.

"Dating?" She finishes for him. "I'm in it if you are." Kate continues, smiling.

"I am!"He replies, determination in his voice and a smile spreading wide across his lips.

She sits straight and their lips meet in a long, passionate, slow kiss. When they break apart there are smiles in both their faces.

They stay like that for a while, until Kate looks at the clock and lets out a sigh.

"Urgh, I need to get up. Gotta go to work." She says in an unhappy tone as she readies herself to get up. His arms come around her torso and pull her back down and toward his body.

"What happened to the two days off after a hard case?"

"They forgot about the paperwork in that little rule." She sighs again. "And, I promised the boys I'd meet them at the precinct at eight; and it's 7:15!"

"Can't you just tell them you're sick?"

"Castle, I can't..."

"Come on; tell me you'd rather go to work and deal with paperwork then to stay here with me?" He wines empathizing the last words.

"Well..." Kate looks away, trying to hide her flushed cheeks and pulling her lips tightly together; the words _I'd rather stay here with you _written in her actions.

He gets it. "Then it's settled."

"I'm not gonna lie to them, Castle."

"Then just call them and tell them you got held up on a personal matter." He raises his brows suggestively and she rolls her eyes, "Either you call them, or I will. And you know how that's gonna look."

Let's face it; a day with Castle, _alone_, in his loft, doing god knows what was pretty attractive; way more than a pile of paperwork. And she _did _need to unwind a little from their previous case. Besides Ryan and Espo would take care of the pile in no time, they could so without her. And most of all she really, _really_ didn't want' to leave right now.

She narrows her eyes and bites her lower lip, then reaches for her phone and hits the speed dial button reserved for Esposito.

* * *

"Hey Beckett, what's up? You at the precinct already, wasn't it supposed to be at eight?" Esposito says as he answers the phone.

"Hi Espo, no I'm not at the precinct. I was actually calling to ask if you guys could cover for me on this one. I got held up on some..." She looks at Castle, narrows her eyes, "...personal stuff."

"Yeah, no, it's cool. Everything okay?"

"Yeah it's fine. I guess the last week caught up with me and I'm not felling too good."

"Oh, yeah, look we got this one, you just get better, 'kay?"

"Will do. Thanks Javi, see you Monday."

"Sure thing Beckett."

* * *

Kate hangs up and turns to Castle, who has an idiotic smile sprawled all over his face.

"Stop it."

He ponders his options and chooses not to make fun of her, but; instead use it to his advantage in his quest to spice things up a bit.

"So you're not feeling to good, hun?" He raises his brows and slides closer to her, "Well then, I guess we should do something about that."

"Yeah, you can start by making me breakfast. I'm starving!" She breaks up his little fantasy. She didn't dislike where he was going but she really is starving and she would need to eat if they were to continue their _adventures_.

He pouts but complies.

Reluctantly Castle gets up and grabs a new pair of boxers from the dresser, quickly putting them on. He is getting hungry too and they are going to need some calories to burn.

"Would you like anything in particular?" He questions with a chivalrous posture.

She rolls her eyes, "Surprise me." A challenge; he likes challenges and she knows it.

"Then prepare to be amazed." He says with a grin.

She rolls her eyes and gets out of bed as well, making her way to the bathroom, in order to take a quick shower before joining him in the kitchen.

* * *

The water is warm on her skin and she can still feel the delicious ache inside every time she moves her legs. It's a reminder of how good and real last night was. A smile takes over her face and she wonders, _How did I get so lucky? The man is amazing__,__ sexually and otherwise. _Her smile goes even wider.

She gets lost in her thoughts; the shower temporarily forgotten.

When she comes to her senses she feels a thick warmth growing inside.

She finishes washing her herself, wraps a towel around her body and exits the shower. Her eyes immediately fall on a vast supply of gels, creams, and after shaves, _He's such a metro sexual_, she thinks.

* * *

Castle's in the kitchen ravaging through cabinets and collecting ingredients.

He takes out some bacon, eggs, milk, sugar; all the things he is going to need to make his lover the best breakfast of her life.

He splays all the ingredients on his island counter and gets to work.

Shortly after he has the coffee brewing, bacon in a pan, some scrambled eggs in another and is also making pancakes.

With that done he has to clean up the mess he has made; before Kate finishes her shower.

* * *

As soon as she steps out of the bathroom the smell of delicious food replaces the smell of his shampoo and body wash and her stomach immediately reminds her that she is _very_ hungry.

Still wrapped in a towel and with her hair still wet, Kate makes her way into the kitchen.

* * *

He's finished with the cleaning and is setting the table by the time she walks into the living room. Kate makes her way toward him silently.

"Hey." Kate whispers into his ear, hands grabbing his waist tight against her body.

"Hey." Castle replies.

She steals a piece of bacon and eats it with the utmost grace. Then steals another but, doesn't eat it, instead; she rotates Castle's body until he is facing her and slowly outlines his lips with it. Although, before she can finish he opens his mouth and eats it. That gesture earns him an eye roll from her.

"You're such a metro sexual, you know?" She whispers as she leans in closer to his ear.

"Yes, you keep reminding me of that." He pulls back.

"Seriously, Castle, I think you have more gels and after shaves than I have makeup!" She blurts and releases him from her embrace.

"Well, I gotta take care of my image, don't I?"

Kate takes a step back, " You look just fine like this." She says as she studies him.

"Oh, do I?" He pulls her to him again and kisses her.

"Yes." She says between kisses.

"Good." He replies when they break apart.

They continue their little game; he finishes cooking the food and she steals it, eating it, but also feeding it to him in the sexiest ways possible.

* * *

Castle catches her by surprise as he embraces her from behind. She startles but quickly relaxes onto him.

With enough maneuvering space she turns around in his arms only to crash her lips into his. Her lips part almost immediately and their kiss deepens.

Kate's hands start roaming through Castle's bare back and suddenly her towel is slipping from her body and, with a little help from Castle, quickly hits the floor.

Thanks to their little game none of them is hungry anymore which makes time for _other _activities.

"Bedroom!" She hisses as he cups her breasts.

"Too far."

"Couch?" She tries again.

He lifts her onto the island counter with one arm, "I have a better idea." Castle says before their lips crash.

When they break apart, his mouth leaves a trail of fire from her jaw to the planes between her breasts. He then takes a nipple into his mouth, nipping, soothing and suckling.

Little by little she lays on the counter, taking sharp breaths every time her bare back comes in contact with the cold granite.

His other hand roams south between her legs.

"Castle!" She gasps as he reaches his destination, digging her nails on his shoulders.

Kate is so wet, so ready and all of it because of him, because she loves him, wants him, desires him.

He takes in once again the unique image that is _her_ completely vulnerable, willing and wanting. He is never going to get tired of that image.

Their lips meet in another passionate kiss.

Castle slowly parts her folds, dipping one finger into her wetness and causing her to moan.

He inserts one more finger into her and she bucks her hips into his hand, scratching his back with her nails.

She feels the tension start to build in her lower abdomen and her mind start to blur. She can't think, can't move; all she can do is feel. Feel the overwhelming love, attention, and admiration he's giving her; and she takes it, she takes it all!

His fingers are torture; hitting just that spot inside her and sending electric fire through her whole body every time.

She's on the edge faster than she's ever been before. _How can he do that?_, she asks herself.

He circles her clit with his thumb until she's an inch away from the sweet cliff of ecstasy.

Kate's so close, she can taste it, all he has to do is make the slightest move and she's gone.

Suddenly, though, he removes his fingers. But before she can protest he positions himself and smoothly slides into her.

"Oh My God! Castle! Fuck!" She comes hard and loud (really loud). Her body spasms as she tightens around him, pulling him deeper. Her hands grab the edge of the counter above her head, her knuckles turn white and her eyes screw shut.

Castle's not very quiet either - How could he be?!- the tightness she creates around him is absolutely overwhelming and he's afraid his heart will stop beating, but - _Hey!_ - what a way to go!

When she finally comes down from her high, she's breathless, and so is he.

"Wow!" They say in unison. They lock eyes with each other and burst into laughter.

"Seriously, Castle, Wow!" Kate says running her hand through her now slightly damp hair (wasn't it damp from the shower, still? Or is it Castle's hair?).

"I live to please." Castle declares with a pleased grin.

"Don't get co-ooh-cky!" Kate blurts out as he starts moving slowly.

"Oh, I'm just getting started."

She sits up on the counter and, at the same time, wraps her legs around his waist as her arms come around his neck. Their faces so close they're breathing the same air.

"Good" She kisses him.

Castle palms her ass for more leverage and begins to rock against her once again.

In this position Kate has more leverage too, which she uses to meet him thrust for thrust.

Their rhythm is slow at first but quickly increases, along with the passion and tension. The sound of flesh meeting flesh a sweet melody between them; erratic breaths mingling as two swear-slick bodies dance together to achieve one common goal.

He intertwines their hands together, whispering sweet and loving nonsense into her ear.

Kate connects their lips; gasps and moans escaping to one another's mouths.

She's close, and so is he.

He adjusts their angle so that his pelvis grins into hers, with each thrust.

It only takes a few thrusts for her muscles to tense and his name to escape her lips as she finally falls.

Her walls tighten around him pulling him impossibly deep. Her nails carve half-moons on his shoulder blades and her head finds solace in the crook of his neck.

Castle quickly joins her in ecstasy. Groaning her name as he spills inside her.

He gently pulls out of her just before his knees give and he sits down on the floor. She slides off the counter and joins him.

Kate lets her head settle on his shoulder and her hands rests on his pec, feeling his heart rate return to normal.

His arms come around her waist and settles on her hip bone, pulling her close.

* * *

They had been like that for God knows how long, when a chill settles over her, causing her to shiver and she moves closer to Castle.

"Maybe we should go back to the bedroom." Castle remarks.

"Mmm. I like you as a pillow..." Kate frowns, her voice sleepy.

"Yeah but it's getting kinda chilly out here and you can still use me as a pillow in bed." He smirks.

"Okay, let's go." She concedes.

Castle gets up and holds a hand out to her, which she takes.

She intertwines their fingers and smiles up at him; they walk together , hand in hand, towards the bedroom.

* * *

They cuddle in bed and sleep quickly comes to them.

They sleep for a few hours her head in his chest, using him as a pillow as she had wanted to and he gladly obliged.

* * *

**A/N: For a heads up I'm really liking where this story is heading and so I've decided to make it last a few more chapters! I hope they don't take as much time to post as this one, but I don't expect to go through all that shit again so they probably won't :)**

**If you have any ideas on what you would like for them to do next or any other surfaces you'd like them to try, let me know.**

**So yeah... you know what to do (please :9 )**


End file.
